Conjoined Twine
by TheDancingCow
Summary: Mere is an ex-SOLDIER who stumbles upon one too many plot twisters. (Eh, it's a working Summary)


Author's Note: This fic includes many appearances of my friends at skool, and lots of other stuff. I don't know what strange force summoned me to take one week out of my life to write one chapter, but I'm thankful. So...yeah. *Walks to Disclaimer.*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ianything iexcept my original character Meregoto. Final Fantasy 7 is owned by SquareEnix...and Rufus and Snuffles are owned by my friends...who are them. Mmyep. *Hops on over to the other stuff.*  
  
The Other Stuff: There are a lot of inside jokes in this fic that may be hard to grasp at times. But you are allowed to laugh...for no reason at all. Because I support you in your insecurities. On to the ficcie! ^-^  
  
Conjoined Twine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: TheDancingCow  
  
iThe Yin and Yang are after you Meregoto, they have chased you for two lifetimes. The Yin, will use you for unspeakable evil. While the other, the Yang, seeks you to complete his half finished puzzle. You are destined for both of them, and it seems Fate has left for a lunch break and forgot to finish your story.i  
  
Day: Thurday  
  
Time: 10:28 PM  
  
Location: A house twenty minutes from Nibelheim  
  
Mere, a girl born at the literal end of Meteor, has lost a bet and is now packing for an over night sleepover in Shinra Mansion. The bet was simple enough, Mere said that her friend Zink disappeared two years ago when it was actually one year and three hundred sixty-four days.  
  
Now why would a girl of eighteen let herself go so low as to make a childish bet? Being bored is one thing. Ever since Meteor and the end of Shinra, the only thing that looked promising was Junon's SOLDIER, which was being provided by an unknown multi-billionaire.  
  
So as the crimson haired beauty packed her sleeping bag, healing materia, and a change of clothes, she reflected on how she could weasil her way out of the rediculous predicament.  
  
'Aunt Benjo came to visit...no, she's in Kalm.'  
  
'Choco got sick? Beh, Snuffles is the one who takes care of the damn bird.'  
  
' I won tickets to the Cait Sith show at the Gold Saucer and the airship leaves tonight.' Mustard yellow orbs stared blankly at the peeling walls of her room as the idiotic excuses slowly melted away until her subconcious snapped her back to reality.  
  
"I'm hopelessly screwed." The smooth and clear voice which leaked from her thoughts seemed to give the pale figure a feeling of authority, but it was soon consumed by the cold air as she packed the rest of her items into the black duffle bag and threw the object unceremoniously onto the bed.  
  
Pools of mako tainted yellow darted over to the alarm clock that blinked the numbers 10:30 PM. Her parents soundly sleeping by now, encouraged black combat boots to pick their way expertly across the hardwood floor to the awaiting closed window, vailed in thick black drapes.  
  
Slowly pushing the robe like cloth out of the way, pearly white digits brushed up against the chilled window, sending barely visible shivers down the owners spine before unlatching the locked glass and with both hands, pushed the glass wings outward.  
  
In answering the opened window,a rock the size of a golf ball flew through the gaping hole and connected with the back of the teens head. The small object threw off what little balance Mere had and sent her plummiting to the ground.  
  
"Shit! Psst, hey Mere! You alive?" Came the loud whispered words of the rock tosser.  
  
Groaning loudly in reply, those thin digits brushed up against the stinging wound as the rest of the victim lifted itself up. "Damnit Rufus! Not only are you late, you're attempting to kill me! ...Again!" At that, she threw her bag out the window, smiling fiendishly at the soft 'oof!' and 'thud!'.  
  
"Crap Mere, what'd you put in here?!" Jumping up, the brunette managed to hold up the heavy bag while shaking a fist threateningly at the grinning red head.  
  
Rufus' parents had strong ties to Shinra Co. when Rufus Shinra was in power. In some weak attempt to keep the memories alive, they managed to name their oldest daughter, Rufus.  
  
Already finished tying a slightly smaller version of the Masamune(1) to her back(2), now black gloved digits adjusted her frayed black trench coat. Quick fingers snatching a big, old, and very large raven black leather witches hat that had seen better days, off a hook and placed the item carefully upon her head, brushing a few long strands of blood red hair out of her line of vision. Pulling black suspenders(3) over her white striped black dress shirt, one look was offered to the cracked mirror(4) and the black clad woman began climbing down the large oak tree that had a branch reaching out towards her window.  
  
"Took you long enough. You dress like you are going off on one of your assasinations." A toffee colored eyebrow raised in questioning as the teen tossed the duffle bag to her friend.  
  
"Rufus that information is strictly confidential. You're very lucky I caught you sniffing through my files and not Snuffles." Shooting an icy glare, one arm draped around the nineteen year olds neck before plae red lips curved into a wide smile.  
  
"We're gonna be late..." Sun orange orbs filled with apology met with a pair of playful yellow.  
  
"What're you saying? We're always late(5)!" The two laughed happily as the began making their long trek to Nibelheim. "So...where are we supposed to meet up with Snuffles?"  
  
"Just up here." Tan digit pointed to a green hill with a Willow tree and a large rock. The small hill used to be a makeout hotspot. The gnarly bark of the old tree was littered with initials. The place had been abandoned ever since a traveling cactar(6) decided to make his home beneath the rock, needling all the lovers until they all found a new place, or got married.  
  
"How will we know he's there?" The witch's hat tucked down as a side glance was offered to her green clad friend. Tonight, Rufus decided to dress for warm weather, even though it was nearing winter. A green scarf was wrapped around her neck and mouth to give her the feeling of wishing to mug you. A regular black T-Shirt flaunted the Shinra symbol(7) on the back, and a pair of black, green tinted cargos that ended a little below her knees was all that clothed her being. Not even shoes or socks.(8)  
  
"One of his black knives will be in the ground infront of the initial thingy C.S. + T.L. 4 evr." The brown haired teen chirped brightly as the two reached the top of the hill.  
  
"Why is he so interested in that one?" Mere continued the conversation as the two split up and began looking around the large drooping tree.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it has to do with history. You know how he is about history." Rufus replied while adjusting her scarf and pushing a flimsy branch out of the way.  
  
Ever since the end of Meteor, many people have focused on obtaining power in the chaotic times that followed. People began to abandon the few libraries that littered the Planet. Only a few hundred still lurked in the empty rows of books. Snuffles was one of them.  
  
"I can't find it." Mere gave a defeated sigh before slumping down into a sitting position against the tree, Rufus followed soon after with a half- hearted 'Here here.'  
  
"Gods, have you two ever thought of looking at the large rock with a black knife sticking out of the top like in some fairytale?" The owner of the voice grinned ferally at the two girls as it pulled the knife out of the stone chamber with a rough yank, and began tossing it back and forth between its hands.  
  
"Snuffles! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Hopping up, the angry Shinra supporter stormed over to the so called Snuffles and grabbed his leg, yanking on it till the man hopped down and gripped her shirt to pull the shapely figure into his arms.  
  
Slowly standing up, Mere ignored the two cuddling lovers and inspected the cloudless sky which held a waning moon. Sighing softly, her gaze went back to her friends who had begun intamately kissing. "It's 11:20, so when you guys are done, can we go?"  
  
"Can we?" Snuffles reluctantly pulled away from the lip lockage to look questioningly at the red head. Snuffles(9) was a regular man of mystery. He had no family and the only building he seemed to house himself in was the library. The only person that knew more about him was Rufus, and even she was still oblivious to his past.  
  
Unlike Rufus, who left SOLDIER to pursue a career as a musician, Snuffles stayed with Mere in the program for the sole purpose of inspecting the giant library, and having a reason to be allowed to house weapons.(10) Although Snuffles is considered a kind and level headed man of his age, if angered, a much darker side would instantly surface.  
  
"Snuffles, it must be way past your bedtime. She used the appropriate english." Rufus lovingly pointed out as she snuck under her companions gray hoody and popped her head out out of the neck.(11)  
  
"Oh?" Silver hues looked down at a pair of orange as the conversation replayed through the mans mellow mind.  
  
"Mmyep." Rufus replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh, well then. Sorry Mere, lets go."  
  
"But even if we ran, we'd reach the Mansion by morning." Mere looked to a hollow in the tree where the softs sounds of the hermit cactar could be heard snoring soundly.  
  
"Well that's truly a pity...good thing I brought Chocobos." Dislodging himself from Rufus, a silver whistle was pulled out from beneath his large hoody. In one fluid motion, the whistle rang out three times into the silent night. Soon, three Chocobos warked a kwehed their way up to the hill.  
  
"You brought Choco!(12) Mere squealed happily as the albino bird warked loudly and trotted over to its owner.  
  
"And Shiloh..." Snuffles pointed to the green Chocobo which was munching on a handful of raspberries that happened to be in Rufus' pocket. "And Highwind." A soft pat was offered to the black Chocobo seated firmly next to its him.  
  
"Choco! Phwee!(13)"  
  
"Shiloh's better..."  
  
"Shut Yo Mouth!(14)"  
  
"Ladies..."  
  
"Choco can out run Shiloh any day!"  
  
"Only because albinos are known for their rare speed!"  
  
"Ladies."  
  
"If it came to mountains, Choco would be left in the dust.(15)"  
  
"Choco can learn...urm...She'll beat Shilohs ass someday...even on mountains!"  
  
"Ladies!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"Sorry, but I was raised to talk the truth."  
  
"LADIES!!(16)"  
  
"Jeezus(17) Snuffy,(18) calm down. You can be such a woman sometimes." Rufus turned to glare at the now bluching man.  
  
"Rufus only started it to help me focus, you should know that." Mere added.(19)  
  
The three both mounted their birds with light hearts and slowly began to make their way to Nibelheim. For the exception of Mere, who was racing around the two while shouting sentences to entice the couple into a race.  
  
"C'mon you two! Step it up!" Mere called out from way behind the others.  
  
"Should we humor her?" Snuffles carefully placed a hand on his lovers shoulder, distracting her from the red heads yelling.  
  
"Why not? Choco i hasi been getting a little flabby." At that, the green clad teen called out to Shiloh and the two sprang off, followed by Highwind and a surprised but delighted Mere and Choco.  
  
In no time, Choco caught up with the two participants. But by the time he passed them, the trio had to unmount their birds and creep through the town to the awaiting Shinra Mansion.  
  
"Do you have everything?" Snuffles turned his head halfway to look at the black duffle bag while his searching fingers tied the ropes of the birds together and sent them off to the stables.  
  
"Yeah, I even brought healing materia. But I doubt it with the weak monsters lurking in there." Mere pulled out the orb to show as proof, and equip it easily to her weapon.  
  
"We'll be back at seven for you. Before your parents wake up. No that they'd care though." Rufus said while rolling her eyes as the three quietly walked to the large building. Stopping only at the well for Snuffles, who gave a saddened look.  
  
Reaching the Mansions door, the three stared up at the old, tortured house in mild amusement. "Well Mere, this is your stop. There's a secret switch in one of the rooms upstairs that opens a trap door. The door will lead you to a library. I recommend staying there for the night." Snuffles smiled as he hastily opened the door and tossed the girl in without further notice.  
  
Closing the large door and locking it, Snuffles walked over to the shocked Rufus and whispered, "Now where were we before somebody so rudely interrupted?"  
  
"My parents are home..." Green eyes met silver as the two held each other.  
  
"We can go to my place." He smiled as the two headed off towards the famous mountains.  
  
"Alright...wait, you have a house?"  
  
Information:  
  
(1) - The sword is five inches smaller than the legendary Masamune. Even though Mere has never even heard of the name Sephiroth or about his sword.  
  
(2) - The sword is diagonal like Clouds when it is sheathed.  
  
(3) - Suspenders...that are black. Inside joke. People just can't picture me with suspenders.  
  
(4) - Mere doesn't have anger problems. It was just the only large mirror she could afford. Plus it went well with her crumbling room.  
  
(5) - Rufus is a little unreliable. But only a little! *Shakes fist desperately.* __  
  
(7) - Symbol? Emblem? What would I youi call it?  
  
(8) - Rufus went barefoot. But don't worry, she's forced to wear shoes sometimes.  
  
(9) - It isn't his real name. Rufus just met up with him and started calling him that because he refused to tell her his real name. Can someone say issues?  
  
(10) - Snuffles enjoys knives. Of all shapes and sizes. The real Snuffles (My friend) likes Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Read the stuff. Be educated o_o *Wiggles fingers.*  
  
(11) - That is one BIG ASS gray hoody...and I mean big ass.  
  
(12) - I've always loved that name. It's inside...friendship thing. Any Chocobo I'll ever own shall be named Choco. *Squeezes out of straight jacket.* _; Stop looking at me like that.  
  
(13) - Phwee was taken from Sakura. From Card Captors Sakura. Read the manga. You will understand why I use that all the time ^-^  
  
(14) - She said it exactly like that *Nods.* That is the only way to spell and say it.  
  
(15) - Are they mountain birds or not? I can't remember. Because I can't breed a damn green Chocobo! Stop laughing at me!!! __ Inside joke.  
  
(17) - Also the only way you can spell and say His name.  
  
(18) - Pet name Rufus created. She ish so original.  
  
(19) - I had a brain fart at that time. I didn't know what to put. Forgive my idiocy.  
  
End Author's Note: Well that is the first chapter. Yup. The second Chappie features Zink, who makes it all become insane and humorous. If you like this lack luster chapter and want to give me a second chance then review and give me your thoughts or whatever. Because like you, I need to be fed Happy Cookies. For I will eat your children. *Twitches eye.* 


End file.
